


The Waters Around You Have Grown

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Eli mess up Steve's couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waters Around You Have Grown

**Author's Note:**

> Title from:   
> Come gather 'round people  
> Wherever you roam  
> And admit that the waters  
> Around you have grown

A year ago, Eli'd had what was a pretty stereotypical crush on Kate Bishop, just this side of pulling her pig-tails. He'd also been struggling to deal with the opposing legacies that had been dropped in his lap. It was a hell of a weight, to be caught between the adopted legacy of the accepted, white Captain America that Eli so desperately wanted to hate (but couldn't) and the inherited legacy of the Captain America who had never been accepted. 

And for the record, Eli was pretty sure that a year ago, Bucky had been burying his face into Black Widow's neck, instead of Eli's. 

But a year could change a lot of things, which was how Eli found himself on Steve Rogers' couch, with Bucky Barnes' hand between his legs. It was also why Bucky's mouth kept alternating between muttering dirty things next to Eli's ear, and repeating a lazy trail from Eli's ear to his mouth, which were mostly kisses, but sometimes just licks. 

A year ago, Eli hadn't known he was gay. Bucky just laughed at him, told him that the twenty-first century was more complicated than that, and kissed him again. 

It was hard to care about those complications with Bucky's hands so intent on making Eli happy. Eli figured there would be plenty of time for his sexual identity crisis later - preferably somewhere that didn't involve Steve Rogers' couch. 

"An extra brand of seedy," said Bucky delightedly, as he stroked Eli. "Making one super-soldier come on another's couch." 

Eli wanted to argue, but Bucky's artificial hand gave another long stroke, lingering at the tip. Eli gave up any denial he might have offered, because his cock was betraying him and ratting him out as a liar. As it was, he could only shudder and wait for the whimper to pass through him.

Bucky's smile was incredibly smug. "I think you like the couch as much as I do." 

"I'm going to stop liking it if he walks in on us," Eli muttered, but he pushed insistently into Bucky's hand, because dammit, he wanted to finish - not waste time talking about Steve Rogers. 

"Won't be back until next week." Bucky stroked him again, entirely too slowly, then asked, "Mouth?" 

"Ye-" Eli groaned and dug his fingers into the couch. "Yes." It sounded far more urgent than Eli would have liked. He'd work on that, for next time. 

Bucky tossed that incredibly smug smile at him again and let go of Eli's cock long enough to kneel between Eli's legs. He also took the time to peel the cowl back away from his face. 

Eli appreciated that, because though a lot of things had changed, they hadn't changed quite enough for Eli to want the cowl to stay on. 

"Maybe in another year," Bucky teased, and Eli's emphatic denial died away as Bucky took Eli into his mouth.


End file.
